creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2015
12:37 (faceplam) 12:37 widać kto tutaj nie czyta regulaminu 12:37 Brat z dużej się pisze! 12:37 XD 12:37 z dużej piszę tylko wtedy kiedy mi się zechce 12:37 Dwuotworowo XD 12:38 Sebcio ciem zje 12:38 * Taki jeden z Nysy wiesza się na bracie ze śmiechu 12:38 JESTEM 12:38 Caps Off 12:38 Wyłącz capslocka/puść shift .v. 12:38 witam 12:38 Bobo! 12:38 Cześć Lobo. 12:38 robiem polski 12:38 hej serowy czopie 12:38 nie pingajta 12:38 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Na_ratunek_Mii_cz._4 12:38 Lobo! 12:38 xd 12:38 Księżycowy czopek z biedronki. 12:39 łoooooo 12:39 Albo mój brat takie coś go co to sobo-ue "Pamiętam, ale nie chcę powiedzieć" Ta, na pewno (ayfkm) 12:39 Siema lobo 12:39 szo ta biedronga! 12:39 Lobo uważaj xd 12:39 miss spokój 12:39 o/ 12:39 Przemek to mój szwagier xd 12:39 albo zmissclickuję i ci dam bana 12:39 siema thia 12:39 Cześć. 12:39 Kaszub bronzie 12:39 MOGE BYC TAKA JAK WY 12:39 On jest moim szwagrem a ja jego xd 12:39 G prawda (bp) 12:39 uważaj 12:39 XD 12:39 Rycerz PW 12:39 Mogę* złotko 12:39 odejdź 12:40 XD 12:40 Moge być taka jak wy 12:40 (huh) 12:40 Rycerz powiedziałeś ZŁOTKO? 12:40 Misseretro, "wy"? 12:40 Tylko JA tak mogę mówić! 12:40 cicho 12:40 siema iq 12:40 ;^; 12:41 Elo 12:41 Cześć moje multi. 12:41 o/ 12:41 D: 12:41 Pooglądałabym Clannad czy coś, ale niedługo idę na spacer, więc nwm .v. 12:41 (wtf) 12:41 o/ 12:41 wiedziałem 12:41 Już niedziela (łee) 12:41 jakby co, ja czytam 12:41 Żywe multi! 12:41 ja niechce być inna 12:41 spoko 12:41 XD 12:41 Ale tu nikt nie jest do siebie podobny xD 12:41 x 12:41 Rycerz pefu 12:41 XD 12:41 Nie można być takim jak my, bo ym, nas się nie da sklasyfikować. 12:41 pingać moim pełnym nickiem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy to jest faktycznie WAŻNE 12:41 nikt tutaj nie jest dzieckiem z paraliżem kory mózgowej więc raczej się z nami nie dogadasz :P 12:41 Rycerz, bez takich. 12:41 no może nys ma jakieś objawy 12:42 Rycerz PW 12:42 btw. Aracz, mogę wpier.... Natoshiemu? c: 12:42 Rycerzu... 12:42 Lobo, rób co chcesz. 12:42 Araczu 12:42 xD 12:42 Ja umywam od tego ręce. 12:42 bo tradycyjnie trolluje 12:42 no to moge być 12:42 spoko xd 12:42 dobra, zw 12:42 a ja nie mogę 12:42 niech nikt mnie nie denerwuje bo mu sprzedam kose 12:42 Miss, nie dawaj takich głupich pytań. 12:42 za ile? 12:42 XD 12:42 Bo aż mi się chce napsiać: "nie" 12:42 Rycerz http://allegro.pl/kosa-podkaszarka-spalinowa-2xtarcza-5-2km-kosiarka-i4964220218.html 12:42 Araczu... 12:42 Za 2.50 12:42 (derp) 12:42 Rycerzuuuu 12:42 za drogo 12:42 XD 12:42 dej no zniżkę 5 złote 12:43 K 12:43 Dam dwa pieniądze. 12:43 -2.50 12:43 XD 12:43 ewentualnie dziesięć 12:43 Brat to na minusie jest 12:43 idąc tym tropem można zmniejszyć do 50 12:43 siema kyu 12:43 o/ 12:43 Jak suma naszego IQ 12:43 Siema! 12:43 chyba twojego xD 12:43 Siema! 12:43 siema woson 12:43 kodono 12:43 siema 12:43 spoko nick 12:43 Raczej jego 12:43 (bp) 12:43 (bp) 12:43 Spam! 12:43 lagg 12:43 Brzmi jak jakiś talibański nauczyciel teakwondo 12:43 Kick him! 12:44 Jak powiedziałam bratu, by spróbował powiedzieć co znaczy moja notatka napisana po japońsku (wcześniej mu podawałam tłumaczenie) to on takie coś "Witam, witam... anime... bla bla bla, a dalej to już wiesz" (bp) 12:44 XD 12:44 Srak him 12:44 to nie spam póki co 12:44 Laga miałem (derp) 12:44 Brat PW 12:44 Odpowiedz 12:44 przecież czytam głabie 12:45 siema freez 12:45 mogę do ciebie mówić sub zero? 12:45 Nie rozumiem fejmu na anime i japonię. 12:45 Ogólnie fejm na Japonię wynika z fejmu na animę. 12:45 Aracz niekoniecznie 12:45 Wiem, generalizuję, przepraszam :P 12:45 Lub mój brat takie coś "Haha-ue?? (wat) " 12:45 Są osoby, które są zafascynowane Japonią, ale np. anime nie znoszą.\ 12:45 Tak możesz :P 12:46 Yo Kurone 12:46 xd 12:46 Kuro 12:46 Siema Kaszubie 12:46 Ja nie lubię japońskiego pojęcia rycerstwa. Odrzuca mnie ono trochę. 12:46 Lubisz paste Jeff the killer? 12:46 ja się ze zbrodniarzami wojennymi nei witam 12:46 uke seme uke 12:46 spoko nie jestem chinolem 12:46 Freezzer4 nie. 12:46 ja lubie Jeff 12:46 iq bnp 12:46 :P 12:46 Aracz 12:46 Ja nie lubię japońskiego pojęcia rycerstwa. Odrzuca mnie ono trochę. 12:46 k 12:46 Tzn? 12:46 Bnp czyli co? 12:46 (derp) 12:47 boku no pico 12:47 Bo ja i frost tłumaczymy Jeff Is Back ;P 12:47 D1 12:47 czyli coś z czym jest związane twoje rozmyślanie 12:47 To jest zuo 12:47 Boku no Pico <3 12:47 ;-; 12:47 więcej tego syfu nie włącze XD 12:47 Kodeks samurai, ich podejście do życia, rodziny, ojczyzny, to co uznają za honor. 12:47 Boku no chiko jest fajne ;w; 12:47 A. 12:47 (grelldance) angol zrobiony (grelldance) 12:47 Kyu 12:47 Samuraje. 12:47 po 10 minutach się skapnąłem że ta dziewczynka to chłopczyk ;-; 12:47 jak możesz? 12:47 ;-; 12:47 Nie mam pojęcia jak samobójstwo można uznać za szczytne, honorowe i wspaniałe. 12:47 Ja jakoś nigdy nie jarałam się samurajami. 12:47 seppuku 12:48 ja chciąłem ostatnio popełnić seppuku łyżeczką 12:48 z 12:48 ale się nie udało 12:48 ZW 12:48 Ręką lepiej. 12:48 Rycerz 12:48 Wydłub sobie oko 12:48 łyzką 12:48 xd 12:48 a po za tym ja znam caly obrzęd seppuku więc jak ktoś chce to mogę opisać 12:48 Wydłubanie oka łyżeczką kojarzy mi się z Gotham 12:48 Heey 12:48 Wystarczy zgóglować. 12:48 <3 12:48 kiedyś babce od historii opowiadałem to myslałem że na zawał zejdzie XD 12:48 Mi z piłą. 12:48 Ja oglądałam 47 Roninów 12:48 <3 12:48 no xd 12:48 Tam było wykonywane seppuku. 12:49 Serek (QQ) 12:49 szczególnie moment gdzie pomocnik ścina łeb po rozerwaniu klatki piersiowej 12:49 W jednej wersji wbijasz sobie miecz w serce a potem koleś co nad tobą stoi odcina Ci głowę 12:49 Wczoraj wszystkie zdjęcia z kontaktów zmieniłam na te zrobione w apce "Anime Maker" i mój brat "Ale ja nie chcę anime, chcę tamtego wilka co wcześniej (QQ) " 12:49 xd 12:49 Ja oglądałem kiedyś film "Ostatni Samuraj". 12:49 Co za propaganda .v. 12:49 Przesadzone bardzo. 12:49 o/ 12:49 ale odcina ci głowę w taki sposób 12:49 żeby ona się nie oddzieliła od ciała 12:49 i żeby zawisła na skórze 12:49 aha 12:49 12:49 Urocze. 12:49 bo jak oderżnął cały łeb 12:49 to go zabijali 12:49 oglądaliście "obecność" 12:49 Kawaii 12:49 Czyli nie było wykonywane to seppuku. 12:50 Tylko jakby morderstwo. 12:50 no nie 12:50 wiesz po co pomocnik odcinął głowę? 12:50 żeby ten który wykonuje seppuku nie odczuł bólu 12:50 Nie wiem, jakoś nigdy w to się nie zagłębiałam mocno. 12:50 bo po rozerwaniu sobie brzucha wypadały mu wszystkie flaki 12:50 a pomocnik musiał od razu odciąć głowę w wyżej opisany sposób 12:50 jj 12:50 Z tym obcinaniem głowy przypomniał mi się taki obrzęd wikingów. By zhańbić wroga, nawet jak już był martwy, ścinano mu głowę i robiono uroczysty pochówek, ale w jego trakcie wsadzano mu głowę między nogi. 12:51 przeczytałam "Obeconść" 12:51 Siema lobo o/ 12:51 żeby samuraj który wykonuje seppuku nie odczuł bólu 12:51 hej Freez 12:51 Za coś takiego mordowano brutalnie całe rodziny (bp) 12:51 ja oglądałam 12:51 za dnia, więc nie czułam uroku (bp) 12:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toWlj1gbo-c xD 12:52 12:52 12:52 Koniec? No ok, ciekawe opowiadanie. Nieźle ci to wyszło. 12:52 2 minuty temu przez LoboTaker xd 12:52 Staaare 12:52 no co X 12:52 xD 12:52 > siedź 5 minut 12:52 > Napisz 3 zdania 12:52 xd 12:52 no co?! XD 12:52 chce napisac creepypaste 12:52 A jak poszłam z koleżankami do opuszczoengo domu to myślałam, że zwariuję, bo się strasznie bały i nie mogłam w spokoju pooglądać pokoi (rage) 12:52 proszę nie 12:52 To zacznij używać polskich znaków .v. 12:53 z resztą nie przepadam za tą przeróbką 12:53 bo nienawidze dymu papierosowego 12:53 *opuszczonego 12:53 jj 12:53 ;u; 12:54 xd 12:54 hej Nys 12:54 K, ja spadam. NQ o/ 12:54 pa 12:54 ja tam sie niechce wtrącac ale nwm o czym piszecie 12:54 Lobo a ja wiem jak nazywa się przemek, jego wygląd i gdzie mieszka 12:54 Hej bo bo 12:54 *lobo 12:54 .v. 12:54 i widać że ma bogate wakacje .v. 12:54 Za to mam jakieś stare czarno-białe zdjęcie dziecka (y) i kilka starych zeszytów (y) 12:54 Wycieczka po dawnej Jugosławii i Albanii .v. 12:55 Rycerz PW 12:55 Od wtorku testy gimbusa. 12:55 łoo 12:55 (QQ) 12:55 (bp) 12:55 Wolne! 12:55 ja byłam na Malcie (bp) 12:55 Aracz łączmy się w bólu xd 12:55 I trochę tapety ze ściany, bo odpadła i sobie wzięłam (derp) 12:55 A ja byłem w Tropical Island' 12:55 no a ja niemam testów 12:55 xd 12:55 Jej, test gimbusów. 12:55 a ja mam wywalone i w tym tygodniu wtorek środa czwartek chillout 12:55 Kyu mam pomysł! 12:55 5 lat temu byłam na 3 tygodnie w Niemczech (cigar) 12:55 huhu 12:56 heheszki 12:56 Zamknijmy Lobo w Oświęcimu 12:56 Kaszub dajesz. 12:56 cierpcie (bp) 12:56 Co 12:56 xD 12:56 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca się na ramiona Lobo 12:56 nieee 12:56 wtf 12:56 Nys WON D: 12:56 ja wy tym roku jade do włoch 12:56 hej Ender 12:56 Cześć. 12:56 ender guy elo 12:56 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli i całuje Lobo 12:56 Hej moje multi! 12:56 fuuuu 12:56 * LoboTaker kopie Nysa 12:56 O.o 12:56 hej Dizz 12:56 Lobo uważaj bo u nysa zdiagonozowali ostatnio tyfus 12:56 i syfilis 12:56 Ja spadam. 12:56 Lobo niewdzięczno xd 12:56 Narka. 12:56 Lobo Lobo Lobo Lobo Lobo Lobo! 12:56 (rage) 12:56 W jakim mieście mieszka Sweet? 12:57 Zeszyty z ...(moment, sprawdzam)... 1991r (y) 12:57 spier...........! 12:57 Lobo lepszy (won) 12:57 xd 12:57 Łódź! 12:57 Hej... Stwórczyni?! 12:57 Nys ostrezeżenie 12:57 za bycie downem 12:57 xD 12:57 nerka 12:57 nerka 12:57 nerka 12:57 Sweet nie mieszka w łodzi 12:57 tylko gdzieś w siemanowicach śląski 12:57 Fe 12:57 Rycerz xD 12:57 chyba 12:57 Śląskich* 12:57 jeden odpał i masz bana 12:57 Rycerz od ciebie mam 12:57 tam mieszka Rets 12:57 Nie musiałem przy tobie stać w szkole\ 12:57 rycerz co ci robie 12:57 nie gejuj Nys błagam 12:57 Nys zaraziłeś się wenerami od swoich kochanków (bp) 12:58 Miss - spam 12:58 Missretro123 spamujesz. 12:58 nie 12:58 Tak. 12:58 No tak. 12:58 smiesz się ze mną kłócić? 12:58 nerka mi spamowałeś 12:58 ooo 12:58 D: 12:58 nie 12:58 tak jak myślałem 12:58 Omg, Missretro123, tak. 12:58 podważasz słowa adminów? 12:58 i to niejednego? 12:58 uuu 12:58 podważasz moje zdanie? 12:58 nie 12:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy chowa się za bratem 12:58 D: 12:58 tak jak myślałem 12:58 xd 12:58 kontynuujmy zatem 12:58 konwersację 12:58 Mam placki. 12:59 Nie. 12:59 xd 12:59 Jestem fajna. 12:59 Już chciałem napisać "Wszyscy kryć się!" 12:59 ja chce abyście mnie szanowali 12:59 bo jakby to było od jednego, to jeszcze by uszło 12:59 heh 12:59 ale jak od 3 (huh) 12:59 na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć 12:59 Lobo 12:59 Missretro123 to zacznij szanować najpierw Zasady, które tu obowiązują. 12:59 X3 12:59 Brat Pw XD 12:59 co Ender? 12:59 I do tego jakaś stara książka (y) 12:59 Zrobimy Fajf Najts at Faknoc xD 12:59 ja ale ja chce być szanowana 12:59 omg nie 12:59 a ja chcę gwiazdkę z nieba 12:59 i nie mam 12:59 Damn. 12:59 to na TP 12:59 http://www.obrazki.jeja.pl/27302,romantyczne-zdjecie-z-wakacji.html 12:59 xd 12:59 A ja chcę ujrzeć Rycerza w sukience. 01:00 Lobo, grę xD 01:00 że co proszę? D: 01:00 aa 01:00 XD 01:00 N-no co .. 01:00 .-.* 01:00 ostro by mnie musiało stuknąć 01:00 Kyu, nie poznaję cię 01:00 żeby cośtakiego odwalił 01:00 piłaś? (bp) 01:00 Nie, jeszcze nie :P 01:00 XD 01:00 aha ok xD 01:00 Córka! 01:00 Nie pij! 01:00 XD 01:00 Jestem ciekawy jak wyglądałaby ta gra (bp) 01:00 Przy mnie 01:01 Spoko, Nys, dostaniesz bana :3 01:01 W sumie to tak: 3 zeszyty, 1 książka, 1 czarno-białe zdjęcie dziecka i notatka z techniki (y) 01:01 Kyu (ayfkm) 01:01 XD 01:01 Swojego tatę? 01:01 :* 01:01 https://youtu.be/WYOHtNBKZEo?t=2m13s Kyu masz (bp) 01:01 Kyu+++ 01:01 czy ja moge być czująś córką 01:01 Ten z ciastkiem to rycerz xd 01:01 * Taki jeden z Nysy daje buziaczka Córeczce w czoło 01:01 ta chcielibyście co nie 01:01 oglądaj 2 minuty od tego momentu 01:01 Omg xD 01:02 Kyu rycerz w tym filmie ma sukienkę która płonie 01:02 xd 01:02 Ave 01:02 Kaszub spizgałeś się jak świnia 01:02 że mnie tam widzisz? 01:02 XD 01:02 Teraz sprawdziłam - książka w stylu "zrób to sam" (y) 01:02 kuźwa mogłem się ogolić\ 01:02 o/ 01:02 ;_; 01:02 Serek zgodzę się 01:02 Wcielasz się w administratora CPW, musisz bronić się przed Faknocem i jego multi. :V 01:02 JJ 01:02 * Taki jeden z Nysy wyciąga z szafy brata jego płonąca sukienkę 01:02 faknoc może nam na pokiel skoczyć 01:02 XD 01:02 Cudowna gra! 01:02 w tym momencie 01:02 - 01:02 you tube mi nie działa żall! 01:02 no nie - 01:02 Nie możesz go zbanować (bp) 01:02 tylko taka jest prawda 01:02 T_T 01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMZgbiFamY8 Piosenka o Piniaku xd 01:03 za samo danie sobie nazwy faknoc leci phalanx od razu 01:03 (QQ) 01:03 xd 01:03 Omg, dlaczego xD 01:03 Kyu oglądaj xd 01:03 bo ojciec pio za dużo wypijo 01:03 można dawać linki do tekstów na innej wiki? 01:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVIaFqEPVak Piosenka o serku 01:04 Moje oczy. 01:04 Autor serek 01:04 XD 01:04 Faknoc *jumpscare Faknoca* 01:04 nawet w kolorze bronzu 01:04 wszystko się zgadza 01:04 http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Codzienność smieszne? :) 01:04 Nys - prawie rzygnęłam (numb) 01:04 Kaszub jesteś gwiazdą najwspanialszej ligi we wszechświecie 01:04 ZW 01:04 Nys ty idioto 01:04 xD 01:04 Usuwam Cię z FB 01:04 Kaszub bronzie XD 01:04 z/w 01:05 http://bibsy.pl/vIZ5x18U/bibsy-pl (WTF) 01:05 Bronze tactician 01:05 Kaszub jest lepszy od Aroganckich Śilwerów ;-; 01:05 Rycerz ale ja nie daję piosenki o nim -_- 01:05 XD 01:05 czemu zamiast phalax czytam fallus? (huh) (srslywtf) (facepalm) 01:05 Lobo WTF 01:05 zasunąłbym chamskim tekstem 01:05 Lobo głodnemu chleb na myśli :D 01:05 ale się powstrzymam 01:05 XD 01:05 kyu dokładnie tak XD 01:05 XD 01:05 wygrałaś ponton 01:05 i dwa kilo węgla 01:05 Serek sie pruje 01:05 XD 01:05 Po co mi węgiel, gdy mieszkam na Śląsku, halo. 01:05 popważnie 01:05 A to było za Rycerza! 01:06 (kij że na cieszyńskim) 01:06 poważnie* 01:06 XD 01:06 XD 01:06 XD 01:06 =D 01:06 W ogóle to czemu elsa boi się swojej mocy zamrażania? 01:06 https://youtu.be/nMZgbiFamY8?t=2m15s A to Kyu xd 01:06 przecież to jest pro 01:06 byłbym jak sub zerio 01:06 Serek dał o Rycerzu to ja "pomściłem" brata i dałem o serku XD a Serek się pruje 01:06 XD 01:06 i wyrywał kark z kręgosłupem 01:06 "Zamieniam się w potwora fejmu" 01:06 xD 01:06 No ba! 01:06 Kyu 01:06 Gaga to piniak 01:07 Ty jesteś tą drugą xd 01:07 miałem wam coś wysłać 01:07 ale musze poszukać pierw 01:07 O, Madonna. 01:07 Mrrr. 01:07 `\oz9417 01:07 Kyu coś z gaci wystaje XD 01:07 5 cm 01:07 XD 01:07 Oj no .-. 01:07 Nys wciąż więcej niż ty XD 01:08 x'D 01:08 Ouuu. 01:08 Buuurn. 01:08 XD 01:08 Mi to wisi 01:08 (QQ) 01:08 ogółem Madonna i Gaga okropnie się nienawidzą 01:08 Swojego nie ma to zazdrości 01:08 Stwierdzam że do mojego pięknego miasta przyjechał cyrk. Szkoda tylko, że rozstawili się obok cmentarza. 01:08 bo jedna uważa, że zgapia od drugiej 01:08 xd 01:08 XD 01:08 Thiannne wiesz, niektórzy mieszkają obok cmentarza 01:08 (czyt. ja) 01:08 :3 01:08 Piniak i Lobo --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5TzD8GdF3I&spfreload=10 01:08 xd 01:08 jakby tego było mało - ona zgapia od wieeeelu artystów 01:08 ja chce mieć 14 lat 01:08 kude jak mi animezone tnie! (rage) 01:08 Miss a ile masz? 01:09 12 01:09 XD emon666 shinden może? 01:09 A wikia jest od 13 lat ._. 01:09 na shindenie ni ma 01:09 noi 01:09 http://pl.memgenerator.pl/mem/idz-byc-karu-gdzie-indziej-pl-088bba 01:09 XD XD XD XD 01:10 Rycerz 01:10 e? 01:10 jesteś okropny XD 01:10 dzieki za komplement Xd 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWXJJaUzA3U Kto pasuje do tej piosenki? xd 01:11 Wiem ! Thia jest tą laską xd 01:11 http://pl.memgenerator.pl/mem/kaszub-bawi-cie-to-pl-ae0808 01:11 z początku xd 01:11 Missretro kiedy masz urodziny?Ja 8 lipca kończe 13 :3 01:11 UUU 01:11 xd 01:11 nie rpzestrzega się regulaminu 01:11 Ser, btw. który to niby Piniak? 01:11 przy Telefonie? 01:12 Piniak to Gaga 01:12 No właśnie 01:12 xd 01:12 Co 01:12 xD 01:12 A ty Beyonce xd 01:12 ja 18 grudnia bende mieć 13 01:12 łoooo 01:12 Missretro123 01:12 noi 01:12 Filmik nie chcę się włączyć. 01:12 I miasto w Hanoi. 01:12 moja siora lubi Beyonce XD 01:12 Serek co tam było? >< 01:12 ale suchar 01:12 Kyu 01:12 czyli że Piniak zmusza mnie do tych dziwactw? XD 01:12 nwm czm przeczytałam hentai XD 01:12 Moje kondolencje, Lobo. 01:12 SEREK Ghrhrhr 01:12 Thia "I need a doctor KoA napisy PL" xd 01:13 XD emon666 powtórzę - głodnemu chleb na myśli 01:13 Wiesiek M autor 01:13 xd 01:13 Ty ghrhrhrhrr 01:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtjrYNSQOKw Serek na imprezie 01:13 Kyu 01:13 nie 01:13 Nys ogar >.> 01:13 Jeszcze o Tobie nie dałem 01:13 wuuujeeek 01:13 XD 01:13 Jejku, I Need A Doctor było fajne .-. 01:13 ave 01:13 Siemson 01:14 ave 01:14 http://pl.memgenerator.pl/mem/kaszub-piniak-adam-rycerz-pl-ae0808 01:14 BRM i co? 01:14 xd 01:14 bardzo stare zdjęcie 01:14 a ty i tak powiesz że to fotoshop 01:14 Siemka klemensy 01:14 siema kleksie 01:14 kolejny fan fnafa? 01:14 Nie xD 01:14 xD 01:14 proszę o opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia w trybie natychmiastowym jeżeli tak 01:14 z/w 01:14 Tylko 1 postaci. 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZrSH_-9S98&spfreload=10 Rycerz, Kyu, Piniak, Lobo xd 01:14 no to i tak wyjdź (bp) 01:14 hej 01:15 nie xd 01:15 Aż boję się zapytać 01:15 IDE NERKA 01:15 Ale kim jestem na tym teledysku? 01:15 ja chcę być tym murzynem z berłem XD XD XD 01:15 serek 01:15 wygrałem 01:15 jj 01:15 Rycerz właśnie to ty murzyn xd 01:15 'jo tyż 01:15 ale takie carry, że szok 01:15 Kyu to 1 laska 01:15 you see my swag xd 01:15 brat 01:15 Omg 01:15 xD 01:15 Piniak i Lobo to w czerwonych xd 01:15 Tuż to rasizm 01:15 królowie swagu 01:15 chcesz chrupka? 01:15 NERKA 01:15 Rasistowskie to by było gdybym powiedziałże murzyn ma +10 do skradania się w cieniu 01:15 NERKA 01:15 kuffa co 01:16 xD 01:16 Ale to w różowym ma 01:16 Da się stworzyć pastę w edytorze klasycznym? Chodzi mi o PASTĘ a nie EDYCJĘ pasty. 01:16 rogi 01:16 XD 01:16 (lf) 01:16 Zawsze marzyłabym być Kate Perry. Kaszub, dziękuję. 01:16 wtf 01:16 Spełniłeś me marzenia. 01:16 serio"? 01:16 xD 01:16 xd 01:16 Co Ty. 01:16 kto by chciał być tą labadziara? 01:16 wat 01:16 (lf) 01:16 (huh) 01:16 xd 01:16 doge 01:16 nie a się zrobić pieseła 01:16 ;__; 01:17 Wujek Bloody! 01:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli wujka 01:17 to w niebieskim i różowym ma niezłe titsy 01:17 jesus 01:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFyJOKntWNk&spfreload=10 Nys 01:17 Zabijmy wszytskich! 01:17 xd 01:17 *wszystkich 01:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OsoEqL696Y 01:17 O Boże 01:17 Hm, Nys i Rycerz? :3 01:17 Ser 01:18 ? 01:18 dopasowałeś idealnie co do Nysa XD 01:18 https://youtu.be/dFyJOKntWNk?t=126 To ja 01:18 xd 01:18 Cielu siem uśmiechnął XD 01:18 I came like a WREEEEEECKING BAAAAAAAAALLL!!!! (all!) 01:18 Link od Kyu - Rycerz x Adam 01:18 xd 01:18 Rycerz to murzyn 01:18 zawsze sobie tak wyobrażałem nysa 01:18 xD 01:18 jak pedalskiego wymalowanego ciula na metalowej kuli 01:18 xD 01:19 true 01:19 iksde 01:19 Nys 01:19 dobra, Rycerz, opanuj język .3. 01:19 obrażają ciem 01:19 ale i tak xD 01:19 Chciałam pobrać więcej japońskich dzownków na telefon i teraz się skapnęłam, że przecież wi-fi nie włączyłam (facepalm) 01:19 Lobo sama przed chwilą robiłaś taki flood i caps lock spam 01:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oSyXppxTc0&spfreload=10 Kyu i Lobo? 01:19 xd 01:19 Z jednej strony - Nys albo jako Cyrus, albo jako męska gwiazda porno. 01:19 dobra 01:19 że bym cię kicknął od razu gdybym nie stopień 01:19 I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. 01:19 masz mnie (bp) 01:19 która to ja? 01:19 Sharika 01:19 xd 01:19 xD 01:20 wat 01:20 nie jestem blondynką D: 01:20 Ale twój styl bycia pasuje do niej 01:20 xd 01:20 coś w tym guście 01:20 waaat 01:20 sharik 01:20 ho no tu 01:20 Nys!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:20 *Rycerz!!!! 01:20 Nyss 01:20 flood 01:20 były ostrzeżenie 01:20 a* 01:20 "Robota jak robota. Jestem tu dla drinków" xd 01:20 Masz kłopoty! 01:20 Xd 01:20 Rihanna Aliast Kyu 01:20 xd 01:21 uwielbiam jak nys mówi że mam kłopoty 01:21 xD 01:21 XD 01:21 rozśmieszają mnie te sytuacje do łez 01:21 Tym razem to będą kłopoty z wydalaniem Karu 01:21 brat 01:21 Co? 01:21 cesz chrupka? 01:21 co tym razem napuścisz na mnie swojego upośledzonego kumpla który po dłuższych oględzinach przyzna się do homoseksualizmu? 01:21 Tal 01:21 Rihanna "Pstryknę sobie nagą fotkę na instagrama" XD 01:21 zupełnie jak w lekarzach 01:21 *tak Demon 01:21 * XDemon666 daje chrupka 01:21 Ta laska, co parodiuje Rihanne 01:21 Jest dużo ładniejsza od niej 01:21 to nie laska Xd 01:21 * Taki jeden z Nysy je chrupka 01:21 lol XD 01:21 To laska 01:22 O dziwo, jest. 01:22 XD 01:22 XD 01:22 lel 01:22 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca w Rycerza kamieniami (pokerface) 01:22 Shakira i Rihanna ~ Lobo + Kyu "Teraz obie bzykamy się z powietrzem" XD 01:22 mam pomysł 01:22 nie rzucaj we mnie sobą 01:22 XD 01:22 xD 01:22 XD 01:22 dam wam jeden filmik 01:22 * Taki jeden z Nysy uderza Rycerza w łeb 01:22 a wy podajcie przykłady, kto jest kim, dobra? 01:22 Zróbmy konkurs "Jak sobie wyobrażacie Administrację" 01:22 xD 01:23 Kyu 01:23 * Taki jeden z Nysy widzi dwa duże cycki 01:23 oo, dobre 01:23 jak ja pokażę jak sobie wyobrażam administrację 01:23 Tak widze administarcje 01:23 xd 01:23 "To wspaniałe uczucie. Nic nie przebije twardego drewna" Kyu i Lobo xd 01:23 to będę miał phalanxa XD 01:23 XD 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ZfUf3MOug 01:23 I dobrze 01:23 Dobra, spadam. 01:23 Nerka 01:23 :C 01:23 o/ 01:23 a teraz wymyślajcie, kto jest kim :D 01:23 Posłuchaj mnie następna!! (marian) 01:24 ale Rihanna miała trudno z tamtym gościem xd 01:24 co była 01:24 a tantem ją pobił 01:24 ide może potem wpadne t3ymka 01:24 to był Chris Brown 01:24 pa 01:24 lobo co ty oglądasz ? XD 01:24 Czeburashkę c: 01:24 hej Thia 01:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evzSjKeBnGA&spfreload=10 Lobo! xd 01:25 zjarana mysza szuka blantow? 01:25 Piosenka o Lobo xd 01:25 super fabuła xd 01:25 XD 01:25 Blood Skype 01:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TSRISg2X4A mój mózg podczas sesji XD 01:25 XD 01:25 z/w 01:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1qgY7GN1tY Mój mózg na codzień C: 01:26 Blood wejdź na skype 01:26 BRM zagrasz na moim koncie? xd 01:26 A ja zagram na twoim xd 01:26 serio 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rsQKD4tGm0 ta muzyczka jest świetna XD 01:27 zamiast myśleć o definicjach, miałam w głowie twerkujących Rangerów (numb) 01:27 Już jestem 01:27 ty chyba dobrej melodii nie słyszałeś 01:27 Owszem właśnie słucham 01:27 Kto wszedł w linka odemnie to dajcie atm prędkość 2 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cix2lC7Wpmo 01:27 1:40 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY9m2sHQwLs 01:27 o kurdebele 01:28 Wait 01:28 BRM - niezłe 01:28 gra ktoś w drakensanga? 01:28 jak tak to wysyłać mi kasę 01:28 xD 01:28 mój nick: Lesbomanta 01:28 To ja jestem jakimś space marine a wujke blood space ranger? 01:28 O co chodzi? 01:28 Poda mi ktoś tytuł naprawdę dobrej gry horror? (NIe Amnesia/OUTLAST) 01:28 Babcia przyszła a my obiad mamy ;_; 01:28 naprawde dobrej? 01:28 Thia - Nogi twojej teściowej 01:28 xd 01:29 ale tak 01:29 XD 01:29 że się zesrasz? 01:29 Strasznej w sensie 01:29 Jak tylko może być 01:29 Blood dawaj jej 01:29 Thia 01:29 Thia ja znam 01:29 znam jedną 01:29 xD 01:29 nie 01:29 bo córeczka się zesra 01:29 ;c 01:29 Zdjęcie mojego brzucha 01:29 THE YES horror game 01:29 XD 01:29 i będzie miała depreche 01:29 EYES* 01:29 Blood Thia to oja wnuczka 01:29 Albo Spoonky House 01:29 xd 01:29 wait 01:29 dam ci link 01:29 *moja 01:29 Dajcie na pw 01:29 Nie oja 01:29 ok 01:29 NIe tak łatwo mnie wystraszyć 01:30 jaka moja wnuczka 01:30 Nysa 01:30 Dawaj Blood ;-; 01:30 Nietoperze (derp) 01:30 nie twórz mi na siłę 01:30 więzów rodzinnych\ 01:30 UWAG 01:30 MAJNKRAFT 01:30 Blood PW 01:30 pw Thia 01:30 to jest horror 01:30 wszędzie kwadraty 01:30 XD 01:30 Potwierdzam 01:30 Rozpixelowane porno 01:30 XD 01:31 Blółdi Rejwen Master PW 01:31 ave 01:31 widze 01:31 Ave 01:31 hej Kalasher 01:31 Ave 01:31 Rycerz ty ghrghrr 01:31 GHRHRHRR 01:31 * Kalasher sztrzela 01:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KNCtw8be5g jak nie uznajecie tego za genialne intro, to nie wiem, jakie było wasze dzieciństwo 01:32 XD 01:32 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Kalasher_(alternatywa) 01:32 moja mama mówi, że Grell jest ładny XD 01:32 Rycerz 01:32 01:32 to jest heretyk Chaosu 01:32 bez komentarza 01:32 BURN HIM 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUk2r-cJtTs&spfreload=10 (bp) 01:32 * Kalasher podpala rycerza 01:32 To jest intro 01:33 mołotow 01:33 czy tam Opening 01:33 IksXDde 01:33 xd 01:33 Blood skype 01:33 -,- 01:33 Oczy se wypal 01:33 Nys 01:33 Tak? 01:33 mama mnie rozwala XD 01:33 Jak? 01:33 po rosyjsku? (huh) 01:33 Ser 01:33 heh 01:33 zgiń heretyku niech cię pochłonie ogień 01:33 to jest po rosyjsku 01:33 mówi, iż Grell jest ładny XD 01:34 XD 01:34 i? 01:34 I tak opening xd 01:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N218du3HHNU 01:34 grell to rudzielec 01:34 heretycy 01:34 * Origa 01:34 ps nie czytam mangi 01:34 * Taki jeden z Nysy przywala Kalasherowi z dyńki 01:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb5CN7vHy_g 01:34 XD 01:34 Kalasher 01:34 ale dobra muza 01:34 obczaj te slow moton xD 01:34 * Kalasher unika 01:34 motion* 01:34 GITS pierwszy raz pojawił się 1996 01:34 na kasety VHS xd 01:34 A przynajmniej Retsu mi tak mówiła 01:35 super 01:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJM1JHtEiWc czy ktoś prócz mnie też ma przy tym dreszcze? .w. 01:35 Siema o/ 01:35 hej 01:35 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Blooda 01:35 Nys 01:35 ;^; 01:35 Tylko ty. 01:35 Co? 01:36 * Blood Raven Master jest tulony 01:36 mam dla cb pirata 01:36 OuO 01:36 Mina pedofila XD 01:36 NINE NINE NINE 01:36 999 01:36 Blodd caps 01:36 Oddamy życie za chwałę Fleljordu! 01:36 nwm czemu, ale zawsze mam tę samą reakcję przy słuchaniu tego 01:36 XD 01:36 xd 01:36 milimetres 01:36 Thia 01:36 nie spodziewanka XD 01:36 ... OOOO 01:36 ślifka 01:36 moja protectorka 01:36 raven ogar caps 01:36 * Blood Raven Master thula thie :D (znowu ma moda) 01:36 k, trza dalej tłumaczyć + pisać ;-; 01:36 *Thię 01:36 ja mogę jak cce 01:36 chcę* 01:37 Rycerz. 01:37 że co? 01:37 Masz chronić tego pana z zakutym łbem. 01:37 ja ći pofiem rze ślifka 01:37 chciałbyś 01:37 Tak. 01:37 Demon, nie kalecz języka 01:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ 01:37 Freezer to jest moja siostra i może robić co chce 01:37 Plik:U stole my cheesecake.png Moje dzieło (fy) 01:37 .e\\lel 01:38 Freezer 01:38 kim jesteś? 01:38 Nys, wiesz że mnie to nie obchodzi? 01:38 zraniłaś Nysa 01:38 Kalasher - dobry gust (y) 01:38 zua jesteś 01:38 *zuy 01:38 Czemu zraniłaś? Jestem on ;-; 01:38 ... 01:38 ... 01:38 to czemu jesteś siostrą? 01:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCGQiGEYl4Y Riddly Diddly B*tch XD 01:38 na Imperatora 01:38 Blood 01:38 (facepalm) 01:38 Siostrą jest Demonek 01:39 -.- 01:39 NA SKYPE MASZ DRZEWO 01:39 Idę na obiad 01:39 Nys, nie capsem 01:39 Ogar mam 01:39 NIE będę paczał żadnego drzewa 01:39 jestem 01:39 Geralt 01:39 większość creepypast można rozwiązać jednym strzałem 01:39 Bezmózgi VI 01:39 Dowódca Legionu Wyzwolicieli Gwiazd 01:39 tyle w temacie 01:39 z/w (potatodance) 01:39 dobra, dobra 01:39 ja to najlepszy stalker jakiego Zona nosiła 01:39 jj 01:39 pora się ogarnąć 01:40 Dowiedziałem się że rosół jest do jedzenia 01:40 (duma) 01:40 D: 01:40 Wbiłem na chat i rozróba.... 01:40 Ogarnijcie się 01:40 jaka znowu rozróba? 01:40 (Jeff) 01:40 jedno jest pewne 01:40 niekoniecznie 01:40 * Taki jeden z Nysy wskakuje na plecy wujka 01:40 odpalę jakąś grę 01:40 i już trolują 01:40 Ogólnie 01:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ 01:40 tzn. nie zauważyłam tego, bo sama miałam głupawkę O_O 01:40 XD 01:40 ale tak patrząc z innej strony... 01:41 dobra, jest nie halo 01:41 Wujku Bloody! 01:41 O/ lobo 01:41 nara 01:41 A Karu mnie i Exi zwyzywał! 01:41 hlep (derp) 01:41 hej Raven 01:41 przeszedłem fnafa3 na 3 gwiazdki :p 01:41 (y) 01:41 jeszcze mi jednej brakuje 01:41 aha 01:41 Blood PW 01:42 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/mytbnxc ghrhrhrhrhrhrGHR 01:42 Blood Raven Master 01:42 PW 01:42 miałam podobnie 01:42 z DC Universe 01:42 istna masakra XD 01:43 Thiannne nadal jesteś na mnie mega zła? (QQ) 01:43 XD XD 01:43 mama mnie rozwala! 01:43 O/ 01:44 o/ 01:44 hej 01:44 mówi, iż Grell jest ładny 01:44 o/ 01:44 Demon, wiemy .-. 01:44 http://bibsy.pl/p9UxgdHe/typowa-silna-niezalezna-kobieta 01:45 ja do Koteła 01:45 Thia 01:45 hlep 01:45 O to efekty tłumaczenia ( jak na razie ) : http://imgur.com/0SfBgw6 http://imgur.com/1SeW0V8 01:45 Nadal zła? 01:45 ;-; 01:45 Kto mówi o rudym demonie T^T 01:45 grohufka 01:45 kim? 01:46 Grellu jest shinigami 01:46 nie demonem 01:46 lol, nikogo te nie obchodzi T_T 01:46 ;( jak możesz obrażać te piękne demony 01:46 takjego Sebcia 01:46 Wiem bóg śmierci 01:46 Demon 01:46 :P 01:46 jak chcesz o takich rzeczach pogadać 01:46 sio? 01:46 to zapraszam na MWŚ 01:46 jeden pies 01:46 okay 01:47 rzuć linka 01:47 oni tam uwielbiają Kurosza 01:47 na pw 01:47 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/xhtgfyx ^^ 01:47 Demon, pw 01:47 mam 01:48 (y) 01:48 Thia XD 01:48 ave 01:48 jezu 01:48 Blood 01:48 tlenu xd 01:48 -,- 01:48 Nys nie ma tu BRM' 01:48 '=' 01:49 A no fakt XD 01:49 Lag 01:49 Thia xd 01:49 Thia nadal na mnie zła? 01:49 (QQ) 01:49 http://pl.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Szpon_%C5%9Bmierci 01:49 Proszę odpowiedz 01:50 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/jrwexfn .-. 01:50 Thia (QQ) 01:50 ej, pytanko 01:50 Nys 01:50 CO? 01:50 *Co? 01:50 pisiont ofiar Grella 01:50 Ty x50 01:50 . 01:50 pokazać wam, jak narysowałam słynne nawiedzone lalkki? 01:50 Tak 01:51 grohufka 01:51 Nyys 01:51 demon nie kalecz języka 01:51 * Taki jeden z Nysy strzela siostrze z bańki 01:51 Pokaż Lobo ^^ 01:51 podwieczorek! 01:51 ołówkkiem 01:51 * Taki jeden z Nysy je podwieczorek 01:51 http://pl.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 01:51 ok 01:51 jestem falloutowcem 01:52 Kalasher, proszę nie dawać linków tego typu 01:52 wiesz sio to XD ? 01:52 Co? 01:52 http://pre09.deviantart.net/b8e4/th/pre/i/2015/108/f/7/haunted_dolls_by_adula11-d8q5inc.jpg kijowo widać, ale cóż - jednak 01:52 rysowane na jednym z wykładów (bp) 01:52 hlep z masuem! 01:52 Demon - opanuj swe dziwne tekst 01:52 mama liczy skarpety 01:52 y 01:52 wyszło 11 01:53 .v. 01:53 5 par i jedna bez 01:53 btw. i jak? .3. 01:56 gumowe skarpety XD 01:56 heh xD 01:57 Ja cos tam rysuję, ale nadaje się do tylko do palenia w komiku x[[]]D 01:57 xP 01:57 paczem reklame 01:57 wengiel we workach 01:57 XD 01:58 Pomysł mam ja. Narysuję ludy z wiki. Będę patrzeć na zdjęcia modeli, więc nie bic jak cos się nie zgadza. 01:58 spoko xd 01:58 Cielu robi szpagat XD 01:59 Już jestem 01:59 to może jeszcze pokażę, z czego jestem dumna 01:59 ok 01:59 . 01:59 http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/Zalgo-and-his-daughter-500016644 - wykładowca aż mi zabrał długopis mówiąc, bym nie marnowała tuszu xD 02:00 http://pl.smierdzace-pierdy.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 02:00 .v. 02:00 Nys 02:00 ostrzeżenie 02:00 on już miał kicka 02:01 nie dawać mi tu linków do innych czatów 02:01 za tamto? 02:01 http://www.animezone.pl/odcinki-online/kuroshitsuji-3-book-of-circus/3 02:01 Lobo 02:01 ten rysunek jest pro 02:01 dzięki ^^ 02:01 bardzo mi się podoba 02:01 za flood 02:01 Raven na polski proszę ^^; 02:01 wielokrotne wysłanie tej samej wiadomości lub wielu różnych wiadomości, lub pustych lub zniekształconych (zwykle celowo) pakietów bez wiadomości w bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu 02:02 http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/LoboTaker-as-Pony-479343039 ja jako wersja zponyfikowana - rysowane palcem po tablecie 02:02 dziękuję za definicję ;w; 02:02 jakiś facet sprzedający skarpety dokłada gratis jedną skarpetę XD XD 02:03 serio chciałbym umieć rysować 02:03 bo bym rysował propozycje skinów i bym wysyłał do rito 02:03 XD 02:03 hue 02:03 xd 02:04 Nys 02:04 Szkic Lobo skończony ;-; Jeszcze cienie i dodatki ;_; 02:04 co tam się działo? 02:04 Nic 02:04 ;3; 02:04 Gejowska orgia 02:04 wiem, iż jesteś seme, lecz nie musisz tego tak pokazywać... 02:04 http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/Undertaker-473310720 dumna w luj - moja pierwsza zabawa tabletem graficznym na kompie ;w; 02:05 Thia łii ^^ 02:05 Antonio mnie hejci, bo zamiast robić komiks sprawdzam japońskie dzwonki na telefon ;---; 02:05 http://pl.smierdzace-pierdy.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat Rycerz tu masz moda 02:05 coś prosiłam 02:05 Grabarzyk XD 02:06 Grabarzyk jest spoko 02:06 i na niego (z Kurosza) tylko mówię Grabarzyk 02:06 skarpety w żółte kwadraty 02:06 niektórzy nie ogarniają, jak tak o nim mówię 02:06 bo znają go jako Undertaker 02:06 Rycerz 02:06 Wejdź w link 02:06 a tylo JEDNĄ osobę tak nazywam 02:07 i NIE JEST nim postać z Kurosza 02:07 tylko mój miszcz *-* 02:07 XD XD 02:08 nie ogarniam 02:08 i rysunek mojego miszcza był pierwszym robiony na tablecie graficznym 02:08 piszę to teraz z ręką w skarpecie 02:08 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 02:08 (srslywtf) 02:08 Wiem, że miałam robić coś innego, ale nie oznacza to, że Antonio ma mnie dźgać w głowę, albo ogrzewać od środka (rage) 02:08 z nadmiaru skarpet zaczynam wariować 02:08 XD 02:08 Demon, ogar 02:09 nt. Kurosza btw. miałaś gadać na MWŚ, nie tu 02:09 X3 02:09 ale to nie Kurosh 02:09 to skarpety! XD 02:09 Nope na kawaii armi 02:09 i tak 02:09 co moge zrobić jak 02:09 hej Amo 02:09 vizual edytor 02:09 mi sie nie otwiera 02:10 hej hej 02:10 :) 02:10 Nic 02:10 Specjalna:Preferencje 02:10 Powiesić się 02:10 zakładka edycje 02:10 Edycja* 02:10 gdzie jest zakładka edycja? 02:10 i preferowany edytor 02:10 który to jego kick? 02:10 trzeci 02:10 aha 02:10 kolejny będzie ban 02:10 na 2h 02:10 Specjalna:Preferencje#mw-prefsection-editing 02:11 X3 02:11 Przypomniało mi się, że mam czekoladę (derp) 02:11 A: Uhm, już widzę jak to się skończy. Znów będziesz latać po całym pokoju i tańczyć do japońskich piosenek ;___; 02:11 Nic nie powiem 02:11 Nys, ogarnij się albo ban 02:11 dzięki za pomoc 02:11 będzie na 3 dni 02:11 jesteśnie 02:11 nieodenieni 02:11 wbijać na Kawaii, a i przy okazji dajta linka 02:11 2h! 02:11 Rycerz, bez przesady 02:11 i chyba nieskalani XD 02:11 nie bez przesady 02:11 tylko nys notorycznie troluje 02:11 on ma tyle banów, że można dać na 1 dzień 02:11 http://pl.armia-kawaii.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 02:11 (QQ) 02:11 aha well 02:11 a jak mu dasz na 3 dni to się nauczy żeby nie zaśmiecać czatu 02:12 dziękuję 02:12 np m8 02:12 demon ostatnie ostrzeżenie 02:12 i ban 02:12 Demon, żadnych takich linków 02:12 Nys 02:12 wbijaj na Kawaii 02:12 (kappa) 02:12 (facepalm) 02:12 idźcie i nie wracajcie 02:12 O tym możecie na PW pogadać (facepalm) Od tego jest PW 02:12 Ja takie coś "Ale antonio, to tylko kilka kosteczek" A:" Nie" - i tak zjadłam (derp) 02:12 nadmiar skarpet! 02:12 XD 02:12 a tak poważnie 02:12 Demon i Nys - (won) , jak nie potraficie się zachować 02:12 to pomożecie? 02:13 Amo - jasne 02:13 Nie mam na was czasu z chłopakiem pisze 02:13 to co zrobić żeby dodać strone? 02:13 .v. 02:13 .v. 02:13 Specjalna:Nowa strona 02:13 Zróbmy poradnik. Serio 02:13 Pomoc:Nowa strona* 02:14 (y) 02:14 nie otwiera sięvizual edytor 02:14 Amo, kiedy ty już tworzyłeś pasty 02:14 no to zmień na klasyczny (ayfkm) 02:14 tworzyłem i tworze dalej tylko no.. techniczne problemy 02:14 jak zmienic na klasyczny? :P 02:14 Antonio aż trzasnął drzwiami, bo jego nie słucham i jem czekoladę (derp) 02:14 (icu) 02:14 o/ 02:14 Specjalna:Preferencje#mw-prefsection-editing 02:15 http://screenshooter.net/101871090/tfeuuef 02:15 danke szyn 02:15 klasyczny edytor wizualny wiki 02:15 Zmusili mnie o nauki ;-; 02:15 D 02:15 XD 02:15 Lobo. Chyab przez przypadek wyglądasz trochę jak azjatka ;-; Rysunek gotowy w 40%. Robię dalej 02:15 SKARPETY! 02:15 XD 02:15 wat 02:16 dziękuję 02:16 ile można 02:16 chyba działa 02:16 XD 02:16 dziękuje wam 02:16 Teraz ban. 02:16 XD 02:16 (y) 02:16 Nie wyrobiem 02:16 nie mogem 02:16 hej Nowa 02:16 hej Nowuś 02:16 * XDemon666 tula Nową 02:17 wat 02:17 Nowuś pomóż ze skarpetami 02:17 Nowa, nie zdziw się, jak za chwilę Demona nie będzie 02:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy mdleje 02:17 zawalają mi pokój! 02:17 ona już dawno tutaj jest 02:17 nawet Nys siem odsuwa! 02:17 XD 02:17 chodzi mi o ban (ayfkm) 02:17 nie wyrobiem! 02:17 XD 02:17 papa 02:17 pa 02:17 Siorka ogar 02:17 pa 02:17 Demon, ogarnij d... 02:17 * XDemon666 podnosi Nysa i zatyka go skarpetą 02:18 XD 02:18 kuffa 02:18 like 02:18 2h 02:18 ja to chciałam zrobić D: 02:18 + udostępnione 02:18 jo tyż 02:18 XD 02:18 http://screenshooter.net/101871090/icavlrn 02:18 Triple KILL (all!) 02:19 Teraz mam taki zaciesz, bo zjadłam pół tabliczki czekolady x3 02:19 nie lubię czekolady 02:20 Tylko gorzka <3 02:20 Na ile demon ma bana> 02:20 Ja po czekoladzie mam zaciesz i biegam po pokoju jak szalona x3 02:20 o/ 02:20 Halo 02:20 2h 02:20 Ile Demon ma bana 02:20 2H 02:20 hej Adam 02:21 Kim jest Excaused? 02:21 nwm 02:21 jakiś troll dawny 02:21 ._. 02:21 k 02:21 Adam, mam propsy na BGZ-Wrestling (y) 02:21 mhm 02:23 http://th09.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/265/d/4/technologic_girl_by_adula11-d6ndol5.jpg jestem dumna z tych nóg *^* 02:23 Lobo, pocieniuję ręce i koniec ^^ 02:24 ok 02:27 http://i.imgur.com/cXnvBvV.jpg 02:28 Efekt tłumaczenia Jeff is Back 02:28 Ups, znalazłem błąd 02:28 XD 02:28 Skończyłam. Bez względu na wszystko nie zabijesz mnie? 02:28 ja ci go znalazłam xD 02:28 niee 02:28 http://screenshooter.net/102004175/lfuvyqn 02:28 ;_; 02:29 ;_; 02:29 za przeproszeniem 02:29 (y) 02:29 czemu mam murzyńskie usta? (numb) 02:29 lol xd 02:29 Mówiłam że nie umiem rysować ;_; 02:29 a tak to ładnie ^^ 02:29 na czym się wzorowałaś 02:29 ? 02:30 Ja chcę ciastooo (QQ) 02:30 Zdjęcia 5 modelek + "Lobo Taker" Szukaj Google Grafika 02:30 K, życie mi powodzenia w dalszym tłumaczeni ;) 02:30 Teraz zdjeć tamtych nie znajdę. 02:30 *tłumaczeniu 02:30 *zdjęć 02:30 aha XD 02:30 . 02:30 powodzenia ^^ 02:31 hej 02:31 ja będę isć\ 02:31 pa 08:02 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki idzie spać 08:03 Nerka 08:03 Nikt się o mnie nie troszczy;-; 08:03 * Noworoczna gryzie Serka ;^; 08:04 sekundka... 08:04 wytrzymaj freez 08:04 trochę z kanapki 08:04 (lf) 08:04 Wróciłeeeem 08:04 nie wiem jak 08:04 o/ 08:04 ale jestem na profilu jakichś gimbusów 08:04 gdzie? C: 08:05 Co robisz na moim profilu o.0 08:05 mam 08:05 o/ \o 08:05 freezer 08:05 odblokuj pw 08:05 Freezzer, screeny (derp) 08:05 Odblokowałem 08:05 to chwila 08:05 Jak scream to się z schodów zrzucę (derp) 08:05 08:06 jakiego koloru oczy ma Adam? C: 08:06 Biorąc pod uwagę co tu się dzieje boję się was zostawić. Freez ignoruje, Rycerz ma większą głupawkę niż wy. Trudno. Dobranoc. 08:06 Ignoruje ? 08:07 ej no stapt 08:07 już się ogarniam 08:07 a po za tym 08:07 Rycerz.... 08:07 jest raczej spoko 08:07 co freez? 08:07 Zje****** 08:07 że co? 08:13 Racja. 08:13 Garden wrócił? : 3 08:13 Jutro wrócę jako nowy mod.( Bardziej ogarnięty ) 08:13 a jakie ma włosy? C: 08:13 Więc, pa 08:13 o/ 08:14 (bb) 08:14 Nara 08:14 ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) 08:14 elo 08:14 roz nie wiem 08:14 nie widziałem go nigdy 08:14 zło 08:14 nie wysłało się? 08:14 chyba zrobię go brunetem 08:14 * 08:15 jak chcesz 08:16 o/ 08:16 o/ 08:16 o/ 08:17 Co powiecie na wakacje w Czarnobylu? 2015 04 19